


The Pegging of Isaac Lahey

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, That's right, because lydia is awesome, lydia fucks isaac, she fucks him real good, with her awesome feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia pegs Isaac.  That's it.  That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pegging of Isaac Lahey

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my fabulous friend [kawesomes](http://kawesomes.tumblr.com/). Because she's awesome.  
>  **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
> [[my tumblr]](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is the [Feeldoe](http://www.amazon.com/Tantus-Feeldoe-Slim-Vibrator-Blue/dp/B000PHJBCG) Lydia uses.
> 
> Fic inspired by [this pic](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/post/62795228634/kendrawcanporn-how-do-you-yknow-have-all). (The first time I saw it, I thought it was Isaac, but it's actually Stiles.)
> 
> Beta-ed by [marywimsical](http://marywimsical.tumblr.com/).

There was something about Lydia that just attracted Isaac to her, like a moth to flame. Was it perhaps, her flame-like hair, so captivating in its lustrousness? Or perhaps her beautiful, chocolate eyes? Or her cute nose and curvy figure? Maybe her dominant personality? The more Isaac thought about it, the more convinced he was that it was a combination of all of the above. Not that it mattered, of course. Not now that he was underneath her goddess-like perfection, ass in the air as her slick fingers stretched him wide. He could hear her harsh pants from behind him and whimpered when her free hand curled around his cock. Lydia pressed a kiss to the dip in his spine and brushed the tips of her fingers teasingly against his prostate. Isaac keened and arched his back, sticking his ass out further. Lydia smirked and let out a little laugh. 

“Excited, Isaac?” she asked. Isaac whimpered and nodded his head vigorously against the sheets. A sob escaped his mouth when her hand pulled away from his cock. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that. Care to repeat your answer?” she asked, her tone demanding. Isaac swallowed dryly before replying.

“Yes, I’m very excited,” he replied breathily. Lydia smiled and returned her hand to his cock.

“Good boy.” Lydia praised. Isaac preened, burying his face into the sheets as Lydia continued to stretch him. 

*.*.*

By the time she’d reached her fourth finger, Isaac had already come twice and Lydia had come once. She pulled her fingers out of him and smiled at his moan. Grabbing her Feeldoe off the bed, she inserted the bulb part into herself and adjusted it until it felt comfortable. She then rubbed the shaft with lube before draping herself over Isaac’s back, getting as close to his ear as possible. 

“Are you ready for my cock, baby?” she asked, teasing his entrance with the tip. He moaned and tried to push back and meet her but a gentle hand on his hip stopped him. 

“Are you ready for me, Isaac?” 

“YES!” he screamed. 

She drew back into a kneeling position and stared for a moment at Isaac’s stretched, wet hole. She watched as it clenched around nothing and smirked a moment later when Isaac let out a needy whimper. She huffed as she pressed inside, his whole body vibrating with tension under hands. 

“Someone’s awfully impatient,” she said, as she bottomed out. Isaac’s breath hitched and Lydia smiled. She dug her nails into his hip - just a little - and twisted her hips. 

Isaac cried out.

“You like that Isaac?” she asked. He nodded his head fervently and Lydia laughed. “Well, you should love this then.” Lydia pulled out all the way before slamming harshly back inside. Isaac wailed, almost shooting up off the bed. “You know the safeword, Isaac,” she reminded him. “Use it if you need it.” She stilled a minute, waiting to see if Isaac would say anything. 

“Are you alright?” Isaac only nodded. “I need a verbal reply, sweetie.” Isaac struggled to catch his breath, but after a moment, he turned his head to look at her.

“I’m good,” he replied, his voice breathy as Lydia’s hips twitched forward. Smiling, she ran a hand gently through his hair.

“Good. Then hang on for the ride.” She pulled out to the tip before thrusting quickly back inside. 

Isaac couldn’t stop his moans and cries as Lydia continued to abuse his prostate. He was so sensitive, but he simply moaned in pleasure as she continued battering his hole. “How do I feel, Isaac?” Lydia demanded, hands running soothingly up and down the werewolf’s sides.

“Sooo goo-uh, LYDIA!” 

Isaac screamed as a particularly hard thrust nailed him. Chants of Lydia’s name flooded the room as Isaac came for a third time, shooting into the sheets. Lydia pulled out as gently as she could, though Isaac still hissed in discomfort. She cooed at him and pet his back gently. Once she was no longer inside him, she removed the toy from herself and helped Isaac onto his back. “You…” Isaac inhaled. “You didn’t come.” Lydia straddled his legs and placed her hands on his chest.

“Are you available to help me or are you too blissed out?” Lydia inquired. Isaac smiled at her sleepily.

“I’m always awake enough to help get you off.” he replied cheekily. Lydia raised a slim eyebrow and stalked up Isaac’s chest until she was straddling his face.

“Oh really? You think you can sate me when you can barely hold your eyes open?” She challenged. Isaac grinned.

“Oh, I think I can.” Isaac said. Raising her chin, Lydia haughtily replied:

“Very well. I accept your challenge. Now,” she paused and lifted herself, bracing her hands on the headboard. “Get to work.” 

She lowered herself onto Isaac’s face. He moaned as her taste flooded his mouth and brought his hands up to grip her hips tightly, likely leaving finger-shaped bruises in their stead. He stuck his tongue out and began play with her opening. She ground down onto the slick appendage and whined when it flicked over her clit. She felt Isaac grin when she whimpered, and his tongue and attention focused on her clit. 

She tried to swivel her hips, but he held her tightly in place. After flicking his tongue over her clit once more and teasing her opening with a finger, Lydia came. Her cum flooded Isaac’s mouth and smeared onto his face. Lydia gripped the headboard until her knuckles turned white as Isaac continued to lick her sensitive flesh. 

The werewolf released his hold and Lydia all but slumped on top of him. Isaac maneuvered her into a more comfortable position, but Lydia switched it around: instead of her lying on his chest, he was laying on hers. Lydia smiled as she rested her chin on his head of blonde, sweaty curls while Isaac burrowed into the swell of her bosom, nuzzling her chest.


End file.
